


Twitter Microfics Collection.

by BenSolosGirl20



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, Christmas, Domestic Reylo, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romantic Fluff, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Tros made me sad, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSolosGirl20/pseuds/BenSolosGirl20
Summary: Basically a collection of my microfics from Twitter.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	1. Affection

Prompt:affection

“You’re not alone.”  
“Neither are you.”  
Their fingers touch across the fire, across the stars.  
Awestruck, they reach out, hold each other. Soft lips caress soft lips.  
Their kiss is beyond mere affection.  
It is love.


	2. Valentine

Prompt: Valentine 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart.” Ben gives Rey the beautiful lace trimmed card.  
She opens it and softly gasps.  
Fastened below the graceful calligraphy is a sparkling diamond ring.  
“Oh Ben!” She cries. “Yes I will marry you.”


	3. Cupid

Prompt: Cupid 

Rey stands at the bar, swirling her untasted drink. She’d been stood up again, by another loser. 

She lifts her head as a man comes up for a drink. A tall, broad man with wavy black hair, whiskey brown eyes, and kissable lips. He sees her too as he orders his drink.  
“Meeting anyone?” He asks.  
“I was,” she says.”are you?”

He smiles. “I just did. My name’s Ben Solo.”  
She smiles back. “I’m Rey Johnson.”

Somewhere, Cupid smiles too. His arrow has struck true.


	4. Ribbon

Prompt: ribbon 

Ben’s strong fingers gently weave the intricate Alderaanian braids into Rey’s chestnut hair, tying them together with a red ribbon.  
Rey glances in the glass.  
“Oh Ben, they’re beautiful.”  
“You’re more beautiful.” He kisses her tenderly.


	5. Swipe

Prompt: swipe.

Rey swipes the huge black sweater from the drawer and pulls it on. It’s long on her, but it smells nice, like him.

“So that’s where my sweater went.” Ben accuses, but he loves how she looks in his shirts.

“It’s our sweater,” Rey says, sliding into his lap. She slides her palms up his sweater, touching his abs. “Just wait; I’ll be claiming this in 5 minutes,” she purrs.

“We’ll see,” he murmurs sensually, sliding his swiped sweater off her.


	6. Scarf

Prompt: scarf.

“Oh, it’s so soft and warm.” Rey holds up the soft green woolen scarf with its intricate white Fair Isle designs and its luxurious fringe. “Ben, you didn’t have to.”  
He blushes faintly. “It looks like you. Soft and warm, and you love green.”

Touched, Rey wraps the scarf around her neck, then wraps her arms around Ben. “Thank you. Now I will be very warm. I have my new scarf. And I have you.”  
Ben wraps his arms around her too.


	7. Wrapping

Prompt: wrapping.

She awakens with pounding heart and chilled; the image from Exogol still vivid in her mind.  
“Ben? Ben, come back!”  
She feels his arms encircle her, wrapping her in his comforting warmth.  
“I’m here, Rey. I’m not leaving you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Tros fix-it.


	8. Jingle

Prompt: jingle. 

“Traitors.” Ben glares at Finn and Rose. “You had to drag me to Christmas party with karaoke. You know I don’t like karaoke.”  
“Excuse me, this karaoke singer happens to be my foster sister Rey Johnson,” Finn is instantly protective. 

“Come on, Ben, you need to lighten up. She’ll warm your cold dark heart.” Rose chimes in. She and Finn pull Ben into the room, just as the first notes of Jingle Bell Rock begin.

Then Ben sees Rey; she is cheery, young, and wearing an unusual but cute 3 bun hairdo. Somehow it fits her.  
With a smile, she begins singing along to the music.  
Ben’s cold dark heart grew 3 sizes that night.


	9. Gift

Prompt: gift.

She enters her quarters after celebrating her first Life Day and is surprised to find a little gift box there.

She opens it and finds a kyber crystal.  
She smiles tearfully.  
“Happy Life Day, Ben,” she whispers.  
“Happy Life Day, Rey,” he whispers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little post-TLJ fic.


	10. Lights

Prompt: lights. 

The multifaceted disco ball is magical tonight, scattering its rainbow lights over everyone on the dance floor.

But for Finn, seeing Rose in her red dress, dipping and pirouetting with him, the lights are even more magical.


	11. Gather

Prompt: gather. 

She helps him down from Luke’s X-wing fighter shortly after their landing on Ajan Kloss.  
Instantly, Resistance fighters gather around them. Their shouts split the air.

“It’s Kylo Ren!”  
“Rey, get away from him!”  
“Kill him! Don’t let him escape!”  
“Kill the Supreme Leader!”

Blasters are raised, set to kill the last Skywalker.  
An angry hum and flash of blue; Rey stands between them and him.  
“Stand. Down.” She grits, fire in her eyes and voice. “ This is Ben Solo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tros fix-it.


	12. Chocolate

Prompt: chocolate.

Rey slips off her skates and looks back towards the lake. She knows Armie is still out there, skating disdainfully about, waiting for her to get warmed by the fire pit and return to him. Yes, she had felt cold, in a different sense of the word. She had felt him. His dark aura had brushed her consciousness, summoning her to come to him. Her head says no, her heart says yes. Go to him, it urges. Go to Ben. 

Gripping the cup of steaming, rich chocolate in one hand and a donut in the other, Rey walks with purpose, following the beckoning fingers of Ben’s dark aura.  
To everyone else, he is Kylo Ren, the Warlock, Leader of the Knights of Ren, answering solely to Snoke, his Grandmaster. To her, he is Ben Solo, the lost son of her employers Leia Organa and Han Solo. The only one who truly understands her.

She finds him alone, near the bright fire pit, a tall broad figure in black leather and wraithlike wraps. His appearance is menacing, but his dark eyes are warm, softened, only for her, when he sees her coming to him.  
“I almost couldn’t escape Armie,” she says.  
He smirks. “Armitage has always been an arrogant prick.” 

Then he sees what she’s carrying. “You’ve brought something.”  
“Hot chocolate. It was my only logical excuse,” she says.  
“And a donut,” he chuckles, “only you would think of that.”  
They share the chocolate and the donut; Rey drinks most of the chocolate, much to Ben’s amusement. “Only for you would I drink a hot sugar loaded drink,” he says after finishing the last few cooling drops of the rich beverage.  
Rey giggles merrily. “I certainly warmed you up to it,” she says. 

Ben nods. He takes in Rey, standing by the glowing pit. The flames illuminate her face and petite form. She is so perfect, he thinks, with her rose pink lips, her glowing hazel eyes, her blooming cheeks, red from the cold. So beautiful, so ethereal.

Finding permission in those bright eyes, he moves in; cupping her face in his gloved hands, he presses his lips to hers.  
Rey melts into the kiss, grabbing Ben’s wide shoulders, pulling him closer, meeting his kisses with equal passion.  
She thrusts her tongue into his mouth, and smiles against his plushy lips. He tastes darkly sweet, like chocolate. No, better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my Twitter readers, many apologies for this weird little story. It’s a Reylo version of an original wip.


	13. Craving

Prompt: craving.

Kylo awoke, icy sweat coating his brow. Another night, another nightmare of dark voices. Then he felt the Bond open, felt Rey’s hands caress him. 

Craving her touch, the Supreme Leader snuggled closer into his scavenger’s arms.


	14. Match

Prompt: match.

“Great!” Ben scowls as the match snaps between his huge fingers. So much for lighting the candles on Kira and Tai’s cake.

“Sweetheart, could you come in here please?”   
He has no desire to announce his inability to light candles in front of the twins’ birthday party guests.

“Yes dear?” Rey walks in and sees the broken matches on the counter. She grins. “My poor strong man.”   
“They defeated me, like that pickle jar did yesterday.” Ben grumbles.

Rey lights the candles-4 in all- on the cake. “Ben, you’re still my strong man. My match made in heaven.”  
It’s a cheesy line, but Ben doesn’t care. Rey is his match too.


	15. Ring

Prompt: ring.

“Varykino is so beautiful,” Rey sighed as she and Ben walked along the estate’s lake. “I thought Takodona was beautiful, until we came to Naboo.”  
“They’re both beautiful,” Ben answered, “more so, since you’re with me.”

Rey grasped his hand. Ben interlaced his fingers with hers, brushing over the ornate ring that Leia had given him. He smiled as he felt it. Han had given it to Leia for their marriage, as he had now given it to Rey.


	16. Beginning.

Prompt: beginning. 

After the elderly woman has left them standing upon the Tatooine sand, Rey grabs Ben’s hand. 

“Ready, Sweetheart?” He asks.  
“Whenever you are, Love.” She says.

They leave Tatooine and fly into the Galaxy, a new beginning ahead of them.


End file.
